


Downtime

by Welsper



Category: Hylics (Video Game)
Genre: Art, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-24 06:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20903267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/pseuds/Welsper
Summary: Sometimes the flesh needs cleaning.





	Downtime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Piinutbutter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piinutbutter/gifts).

“You need a bigger bathtub,” Somsnosa declared as her feet dangled from the edge of the tub, dripping water onto the tiled floor. Soap bubbles filled the air and snickers filled the room as Pongorma chased and popped them with his horns.

“I think this is cozy,” Dedusmuln said as they washed Somsnosa’s hair. Even wet, it stuck out in all directions, a wild mass forever untamed by any sort of soap or comb, just like her.

“Hark! Back in the glory days of the knights of Viithorn, we shared one bathtub for the whole company!”

“You barely even fit in here with us,” Wayne said and squeezed Pongorma’s biceps. It was bigger than two of Wayne’s arms combined. He loomed large even without that steel plate of his. Sometimes Somsnosa liked to use him as shade when they wandered the deserts. “That poor bathtub, having to deal with a whole company of you lot.”

“Alas, those days are gone! And now I share my baths with you soft people,” Pongorma said. He didn’t seem too upset about that and pulled them into a hug for a moment. More water splashed onto the floor and Wayne opened the faucet before it was only them sitting in there without any bathwater. The sound of running water mixed with Somnosa’s quiet singing echoed through the bathroom. Wayne may have lost one kingdom, but gained another. One with just the four of them, and the world and beyond was their lands to claim.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to bring up memories,” he said, but Pongorma shook his head.

“The past is the past. And I much prefer to be in here with you.”

“We should use your gauntlets on this,” Dedusmuln muttered, still busy with Somsnosa’s hair. “I don’t suppose there is anyone in here with dominion over her hair?”

Somnosa leaned over and kissed them on the cheek, barely reachable under their tentacle like horns.

“Maybe we need to raise your might for this?” She laughed and it was a beautiful sound. “I did see some bugs in Wayne’s garden this morning.”

“Oh no, you don’t. We just bathed!” Wayne protested. “I don’t need bug intestines all over me.”

"But then we could bathe again," Pongorma offered with a grin and Wayne smiled back.

"Ever the strategist, aren't you?"

Perhaps gardening was a good idea after all.


End file.
